A blower for supplying cooling air to a radiator is generally attached to the radiator via a fan shroud. Therefore, in the prior art, pin-like projections are formed integrally with a radiator tank made of resin, for mounting the blower (fan shroud) thereto.
In this regard, as is well-known, the fan shroud covers the blower to support the same and prevent the supplied air from bypassing the radiator.
Recently, to reduce industrial waste by improving the recycling ability of car parts including the radiator, car parts improved in recycling ability have been eagerly desired.
To satisfy this demand, in the case of conventional radiators (heat exchangers), it is necessary to classify materials thereof into metal and resin because each of them is generally composed of two kinds or more of materials, including at least metal and resin. Accordingly, man-hours for recycling (man-hours necessary for classifying materials) becomes large thereby causing a problem in that the recycling ability is lowered.
To solve this problem, the present inventors attempted to form a heat exchanger from metallic (aluminum) components, and found that a sufficient mechanical strength is not obtainable in a header tank resulting in a problem in that the header tank deforms due to inner pressure.
Although this problem might be solved by increasing a plate thickness of members constituting the header tank, such a countermeasure would increase the mass (weight) and production cost of the heat exchanger.
Also, if the mounting member for attaching the blower (fan shroud) is secured to the header tank as in the above-mentioned conventional structure, stress is concentrated on a joint portion between the mounting member and the header tank when the blower vibrates, for example, due to the oscillation of a car, resulting in a risk of breakage of the header tank.